The present invention relates to a device for blocking a liquid- and or vapour flow from a hose and positioning a hose rupture to a coupling in the hose, e.g. the end of the hose, and a nozzle.
The number of self-service stations for fuelling vehicles is steadily increasing and the problems inherent in nozzle spouts which are left in the filler pipe of the fuel tank are steadily increasing. In most cases, a pump nozzle spout left in a filler pipe results in a hose rupture and the discharge of fuel into the ambient surroundings, with all of the hazards, to both the environment and general safety, that such an event occasions. Further, increasingly stringent environmental requirements are placed on service stations for avoiding the spillage of both liquid and vapour from the various fuels. Prior art aids for avoiding spillage in hose rupture are relatively unwieldy and display a complex design and construction, which in turn entails both a risk of unreliable operation, but above all high production costs which greatly counteract the use of such aids.
The task forming the basis of the present invention is to realise an improvement to the device disclosed by way of introduction.
The present invention realises a hose rupture valve with relatively slight spatial requirements without jeopardising the desired function and reliability. Moreover, the present invention makes for the manufacture and assembly of the hose rupture valve at low cost. In addition, re-use is prevented and the provision of sealing ring or sealing rings for counteracting leakage on the occurrence of powerful forces (pulsating forces) is further made possible.